La Encantadora
by Paramythi
Summary: Link es en realidad un ladrón experto de guante blanco. Pero, gracias a su gusto por las cosas bonitas, roba algo que no debería a quien no debería, y para recuperar lo robado le envían la mejor asesina de la Hermandad... la Encantadora.
1. Prólogo

Bueno, este es el prólogo. Espero que os guste y pensad que solo es el principio n_n. (Perdonad si tardo en actualizar, pero es que estoy escribiendo otra historia) ó_ò

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Caminando por los oscuros pasillos del palacio de la Hermandad, Malon intentaba imaginar qué encontraría en la habitación de la Encantadora. Ella tan solo era una simple Protegida, no podía hacer esto sin sentir miedo. La habían obligado a llevarle el desayuno a la Encantadora a cambio de seguir siendo una Protegida y no ser echada a los cocodrilos que todos los residentes tenían por mascotas. Malon estaba realmente asustada porque tal y como se la habían descrito… con ojos fríos y azules, cabello rubio y brillante, tanta belleza incomprensible en un ser humano, cuerpo alto, esbelto y ágil, a la vez que fuerte y resistente.

Se habían creado muchas "leyendas" de la Encantadora, las cuales no sabía si eran ciertas o no. Había oído susurrar a algunos otros Protegidos que utilizaba su belleza y su voz para atraer a sus víctimas, como una sirena que se había escapado del mar para no compartir sus presas con sus demás compañeras. También decían que, cuando atraía a esos hombres avariciosos, se acostaba con ellos y, cuando estos ya estaban exhaustos, les clavaba un cuchillo y se lo volvía a quitar luego, para que murieran más lentamente. Y que a las víctimas femeninas… las mataba donde las pillaba.

Tampoco es que Malon se quejara, le pagaban por ello, daba igual el método, ¿no? Además, no había quién le dijera algo, así que nadie se quejaba. Bueno, el The Killer sí lo hacía, obvio el por qué. La Encantadora bien podía ser más débil que él, pero no había nadie que la intimidara.

Decían que en los entrenamientos junto con otros compañeros, los vencía sin más y que no los mataba por pena. Malon creía que solo uno era mejor que ella, el The Killer, pero por algo era el jefe.

Porque en la gran Hermandad, la Encantadora era su mejor asesina. La más ágil, la más rápida, la más fuerte… la más letal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Saltó la pequeña valla electrificada, algo para nada complicado. Llevaba unos guantes especiales para eso. Aunque no eran tan especiales, tan solo llevaban una capa de aluminio hecho polvo por dentro.

Cayó al suelo como un gato silencioso y corrió a esconderse detrás de un arbusto cuando oyó pisadas. Si lo veían estaba acabado.

Con el brazo se secó el sudor de la frente mientras caminaba a hurtadillas - los pantalones del traje negro no le molestaban en absoluto - entre los arbustos hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había guardias. A lo mejor se creían que podían detener al gran Ventilador.

Con agilidad, escaló por el desagüe de la pared de ladrillo hasta el tercer piso. Antes de entrar por la ventana, miró hacia abajo y vio la distancia que lo separaba del suelo. Menos mal que la altura nunca había sido uno de sus problemas. Aunque pocos problemas tenía.

Entró en la habitación y miró alrededor, buscando la puerta que daba a donde estaba su más apreciado tesoro. El de la semana, al menos.

Pegó la oreja al lado de la puerta, mientras giraba una de las cuatro roscas negras con números. Cuando se oyó un pequeño 'clic', continuó con la segunda y así hasta que logró entrar en la habitación.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se puso unas gafas infrarrojos. Miró alrededor, había rayos por todas partes y mini-explosivos de bombas de humo y cloroformo por todos lados. Pensaban que eso asustaría al gran Ventilador.

Con ágiles movimientos expertos, fue esquivando los rayos hasta llegar a su destino, un gran diamante azul que, según había oído, valía más de cien millones. Sonrío al tocar el cristal antibalas que rodeaba la gran joya.

Se agacho y, con un simple destornillador, quitó la chapa de abajo, viendo todo el cableado de los rayos rojos que había por dentro del cristal. El gran Ventilador pensó que sería complicado, pero no pudo ser más fácil.

Cortó un cable de aquí, lo empalmó al de allá… y listo, rayos rojos fuera.

Sacó el cristal lentamente por encima de la joya azul y, después de coger el diamante, dejó un ventilador con pilas y una nota que ponía; "Tomad, para que superéis el infarto".

Salió de la ventana, bajó y, tranquila y silenciosamente se fue por donde había venido.

Cuando sus dueños se diesen cuanta de que faltaba algo, él ya estaría lejos.

* * *

><p>Y ya está, aquí está el prologo. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y que espereis con ansias el CAP 1. ¡Dejad review!<p> 


	2. La brillante gema azul

Bueno, aquí está el cap 1, y dentro de nada, quizá hoy, colgaré el cap 8 de mi otra historia.

¡Ah! Y por cierto, he descrito el lugar donde viven como el minish cap, pero no tiene nada que ver con la historia del mismo.

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAP 1<strong>

**La brillante gema azul**

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Exclamaba el jefe del local.

Link iba lo más rápido que podía limpiando las masas exteriores del bar/restaurante _Beretta_ con un trapo sucio mientras intentaba llevar una bandeja en el hombro con tres platos blancos, dos vasos de tubo, tres copas de coñac y dos latas, una de _Coca-cola_ y otra de _Nestea_. Con el movimiento del brazo limpiando, se le cayó la lata de _Coca-cola_ al suelo con un ruidoso estrépito, salpicando la bebida que aun quedaba a una señora muy bien vestida, de unos cuarenta años.

- ¡Eh! ¡Ten cuidado!

- Lo-lo-lo-lo siento. – Dijo Link mientras cogía la lata.

Pero, al levantarse y alejase un poco, un chico de su edad más o menos, unos veinte años, puso el pie en su camino y tropezó tirando toda la bandeja al suelo. De todo lo que cayó, un vaso de tuvo y una copa de coñac se hizo añicos en el suelo.

- ¡Pero bueno! – Exclamó de nuevo el jefe. - ¿Es que quieres arruinarme el negocio? No se ni por que te contraté.

Y así siguió el día hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa para el retrasado mental. Se cambió y se puso su camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones chándal que bien podían ser para críos de quince años, – le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espinilla – calcetines blancos y unas chancletas de verano con velcro.

Caminó medio cojeando y con un brazo cerca del pecho, con una cara un tanto perdida. Le costó un poco abrir la puerta de la casa que había heredado de su sabio abuelo. La casa en si era una ferretería. Una especie de tienda que no estaba abierta actualmente.

- Hola, Link. – Dijo una mujer de unos veinticinco años. - ¿Qué tal hoy?

-Bu-bu-bu-bueno, co-co-como sie-empre, se-se-señorita Anju.

- Vaya… ¿y no te molesta que te traten así?

- N-n-n-no… - Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza con vergüenza.

- ¡Si es que mi niño es el mejor de todos! – Exclamó con cariño. - Bueno, ya son las siete de la tarde, me voy a casa, ¿vale?

- Va-va-va-vale.

- Tienes una ensaladilla rusa en la nevera para cuando tengas hambre. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, vete a acostar temprano, ¿eh, amor? Te dejo el mando de la tele aquí para que puedas sentarte

- S-s-s-s-sí. Val-vale.

- Adiós. – La mujer se fue al darle un beso en la frente de despedida.

Un rato después de marcharse, Link apostó una pose más normal y fue caminando con sigilo hacia la nevera - no era que quisiera andar con sigilo, pero era su forma de andar -. Cuando la abrió, vio el taper del que le había hablado la señora Anju, lo cogió y lo abrió. El buen olor de la comida se le pegó en la nariz.

- No está mal. – Comentó para si mismo.

Caminó a su ritmo y se dejó caer en el sofá con el taper de comida y un tenedor. Se estiró, cogió el mando de la televisión y puso las noticias, las cuales ya habían empezado.

- "Se comenta que la semana pasada un ladrón de guante blanco robó su más preciada joya y quieren, y van, a recuperarla a toda costa".

- Para eso, antes tendrán que encontrarme. – Comento riendo mientras se llevaba un bocado de ensaladilla a la boca. - ¡Mmm! Buena. Muy buena. Eres genial Anju.

Según había oído, Anju tenía una pequeña granja de cucos por los límites del pueblo.

El pueblo era un lugar pequeño dentro del gran país de Hyrule, pero ahí estaba estacionado uno de los palacios del rey. Aunque estaba en la otra punta de su casa. Del bar/restaurante donde "trabajaba" hasta su casa había un camino de entre el bosque.

- "Parece que así es. – Dijo una mujer que acababa de ingresar en el plató y se sentó al lado del presentador. _"¡Oh, Din! Menuda tía",_ pensó mientras se fijaba los atributos y la cara de la mujer rubia. – Ya están investigando y creen que ha sido obra del ladrón contemporáneo; el Ventilador."

- ¿Creen? ¿Dejo un ventilador a pilas y la nota y creen? Madre mía, o yo soy muy listo o ellos muy tontos.

- "Aunque parece un nombre ridículo…"

- Oe, oe….

- "Este es un gran ladrón. Se podría decir que es el ladrón del siglo. El que más golpes y más efectivos ha dado".

- Eso ya está mejor. – Comentó mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca y gemía por el gran sabor. Bendijo una y otra vez que su abuelo contratase a una mujer que supiera cocinar.

- "Nunca se ve en las cámaras de seguridad, pero podemos decir que es un hombre muy experimentado, de unos treinta y cinco años…"

- Vas bien, vas bien… - Río Link.

- "Por una pista que encontramos en el golpe del museo _Coconut_, creemos que es moreno".

- ¿Moreno? Moreno el guarda del museo que se había quedado dormido, el muy paleto.

Prefirió apagar el televisor que seguir escuchando chorradas sobre su aspecto. Él era un chico rubio, por el amor de las Diosas.

Subió al piso de arriba donde estaba el gran dormitorio. Cuando llegó, no se molestó en cambiarse, sino que se tiró de golpe en la cama con gran satisfacción al notar el blando material contra la espalda. Aunque poco después se volvió a levantar.

Fue hacia un baúl viejo con candado enorme, como los del antiguo templo de tierra que estaba a una hora de camino recto por medio del frondoso bosque, aunque el suyo era mucho más sencillo. Con ágiles manos abrió el candado sin mucho esfuerzo.

Link recordó con una sonrisa donde tiró la llave cuando lo compró. Sinceramente, a él nunca se le habría ocurrido.

Cuando ya iba a abrir el gran baúl, alguien picó frenéticamente a la puerta. Cerró el baúl de golpe y volvió a mentalizarse para hacer el papel de retrasado de nuevo. Bajó las escaleras primero, nunca querría imaginarse como sería bajar las escaleras de su casa si ya maldecía las rampas.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Ayier, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tres años, con el pelo – el poco que tenía – era de un color extrañamente azul con lo que parecía un caracol de mar en medio de la calva y unos anteojos redondos. Ayier estaba delante del porche con Tilka, su amada yorkshire. Y tan amada. Más de una vez, Link deseó poder darle una patada a la maldita perra por su "llamada de la naturaleza", como decía su amo, por todos los rincones de la casa.

- ¿Qué tal? – Dijo pasando directamente con Tilka detrás.

- Bien… - Contestó Link, mirando con odio y repulsión a la chucha. - pareces nervioso, Ayier, ¿hay algún problema?

- Sí, Link. Lo hay.

- ¿Qué pasa, socio? Algún cuervo ha picoteado tu casa, seguro.

- No es gracioso, señorito. Aquella vez lo pasé muy mal.

Ayier era el antiguo compañero de su difunto abuelo Smith, y actual compañero suyo. Ayier no iba a robar con él, pero bien sabía calcular cuantas ruppies valía cualquier objeto que Link robara. Y eso era realmente útil. Ayier también era el que le decía donde ir a robar y cuando para que fuera más seguro, y nunca le había defraudado. Para Link, Ayier era como un segundo abuelo, un poco más joven, pero un abuelo al fin y al cabo. Ayier era la persona en la que más confiaba y siempre le sería fiel. Link moriría por Ayier.

- Esta mañana han picado a mi puerta unos agentes de policía.

- ¿Y bien…? – Comenzó Link desinteresadamente. – No es que nos importe, todo el mundo en este pueblo cree que soy un retrasado patoso. Y, perdóname, pero, que yo sepa, los retrasados no son capaces de hacer lo que yo hago.

- Lo se, Link. El problema es que creo que no eran policías… creo que eran de aquella casa a la que robaste la semana pasada.

- ¿Ah, si, hombre sabio?

- Sí. Y ahora, por favor, déjame ver aquello que tanto ansían.

- Sí, mi señor. Ahora mismo le conduzco hacia el lugar.

- No te rías de mí, jovencito, que bien podría ser tu padre.

- ¡Toma! ¡Y mi abuelo! – Exclamó riendo mientras subía las escaleras.

Link ya estaba abriendo el baúl cuando Ayier ingresó en el dormitorio. Una vez abierto, dejo con cuidado el gran candado en el suelo al lado suyo y le hizo señas al hombre mayor para que se sentara al lado.

Ayier tomó la iniciativa y abrió el baúl, impaciente. De entre todas las joyas, una gema de un color extrañamente azul muy brillante resaltaba entre el color plateado y dorado.

- Guau… - Susurró Ayier. – Es hermosa… y no pesa nada.

- Ya. Yo también me quedé impresionado. Desde entonces casi no he podido parar de mirarla.

- Esta joya… me resulta familiar… no, no es una joya, es una gema.

- Y… ¿qué hay de diferente?

- Es increíble… - Murmuró sin hacer caso a la pregunta y acomodándose las gafas en el puente de la nariz. – Tiene una forma perfecta de isodecágono, pero por otro lado no veo indicios de la mano humana…

- Normal. Utilicé guantes. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de isode… algo?

- Un isodecágono es una figura de veinte lados, nada menos. – Respondió Ayier como si le interesara la pregunta.

- Guau. El que le haya dado esa forma se lo debe haber currado mucho.

- No, Link. - Cuando volvió a concentrarse en la gema dijo más para si mismo que para Link. - Esto es… un diamante en bruto.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>Y ya está, espero que os haya gustado. Dejen reviews :)<p> 


	3. Una asesina para el ladrón

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que estaba de vacaciones en un lugar donde no había internet. En medio de la montaña en maçanet de la selva, el nombre lo dice todo. Allí no tenemos ni telefono fijo.

En fin, que siento haber tardado en colgar el cap. ¡Disfrutadlo!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 1<strong>_

_- Un isodecágono es una figura de veinte lados, nada menos. – Respondió Ayier como si le interesara la pregunta._

_- Guau. El que le haya dado esa forma se lo debe haber currado mucho._

_- No, Link. - Cuando volvió a concentrarse en la gema dijo más para si mismo que para Link. - Esto es… un diamante en bruto._

**CAP 2**

**Una asesina para el ladrón**

- Pues yo, personalmente, no lo he ensuciado.

- Link, para ser tan inteligente como lo eres, a veces eres un tanto tontito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tumbada en su cama, la Encantadora descolgó el teléfono justo cuando comenzó a sonar.

- Perdone, - Comenzó la voz al otro lado del teléfono. – ¿es usted la Encantadora?

- Afirmativo.

- Bueno, queríamos…

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es un ladrón que…

- ¿Me llamáis por un simple ladrón?

- Bueno, este es un tanto distinto. Queremos que recupere algo que el Ventilador ha robado.

- ¿El Ventilador?

- Sí, seguro que ha…

- No he oído de nadie que se haga llamar por ese nombre tan ridículo.

Cuando acabó la conversación, la Encantadora ya tenía un nuevo trabajo. Comenzó a repasar los apuntes que había tomado de la conversación con el jefe mafioso.

"_1 - En cuanto descubrieron la identidad del ladrón un mes después del robo, le enviaron dos matones mafiosos… pero sin saber cómo acabaron en el psiquiátrico. Intentaron sacarlos de allí, pero estaban demasiado mal mentalmente._

_2 - Después le enviaron otros tres para atacarle directamente a su casa… dos acabaron con cadena perpetua y el otro lo llevaron a un laboratorio veterinario para hacer de conejillo de indias._

_3 - Desesperados, enviaron cinco a atacarle al bar donde "trabajaba"… y acabaron siendo los guardaespaldas del rey. Y no les dejan tener contacto con ellos. Resulta que esos cinco recién guardaespaldas se creen mucho eso de ser los buenos para el rey y realmente lo protegen"._

La Encantadora pensaba que aquel tal Ventilador era un tanto inteligente, no tanto como ella, claro estaba.

Repasó de nuevo los apuntes y no encontró nada que le pudiera ser útil.

Como siempre, los mafiosos eran unos burros brutos y patosos que solo se metían con burros brutos y patosos más burros brutos y patosos que ellos.

Bueno, tendría que comenzar de cero.

- ¿Hola…? – Oyó que alguien decía detrás de la puerta.

- Pasa.

Una chica rubia con ojos verdes entró en la habitación y dejó una bandeja de comida encima de la mesa. Se fue sin decir nada cerrando la puerta, dejando la habitación como estaba salvo por la bandeja.

Se levantó de su asiento en la mesilla de noche, solamente iluminada por una lámpara de bajo consumo. Miró la bandeja e hizo una mueca con los labios al ver la comida.

No le gustaba esa comida.

Pero no quería discutir con nadie, no era su estilo. Si alguien la molestaba… no habían rocas suficientes en el mundo para esconderse de ella.

Cuando se hubo vestido para salir, unos pantalones de cuero negros con unas botas negras y una torera también de cuero – era su único tipo de vestimenta - , salió del castillo de la Hermandad y cogió un descapotable totalmente negro, que no era suyo, por supuesto.

No se gastaría dinero en algo tan trivial como un coche, aunque el The Killer le exigiera que lo comprase. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por lo que no lo hacía.

Condujo a ciento diez por las curvas hasta la autopista, donde aceleró a ciento ochenta. Y si la veían los radares, que intentaran cogerla, llevaba una ballesta de alta potencia con mira telescópica y flechas explosivas. Sonrió al imaginarse como acabaría el puente por donde pasaba.

Sonrío al ver unas gafas negras en la guantera. Se las puso y se miro en el retrovisor de arriba, arreglando su posición en el puente de la nariz.

Desde lejos, ya vio el pueblo donde estaba estacionada su siguiente víctima. Aceleró un poco más antes de salirse de la autopista.

El cielo estaba soleado y sin nubes, en resumen, un día feliz. Odiaba esos días.

Entró en el pueblo y se dirigió donde siempre aparcaba en un pueblo, en el mismo centro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Link se levantó en una mañana soleada y sin nubes. Le encantaban esos días.

Bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos, notando las mantas contra su piel desnuda.

Era viernes, pero a duras penas podía levantarse para vestirse. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama dejándose caer cuando escucho abrirse la puerta.

- ¡Hola, mi niño! ¡Ya he llegado! – Escuchó la voz de Anju mientras se oía cerrarse la puerta.

- Ah… - Suspiró Link. No era que no le agradara la compañía de la chica, más bien era que no le gustaba que lo trataran como un retrasado. Pero, según Ayier, era totalmente necesario.

No se molestó en taparse de cintura para arriba cuando la oyó subir las escaleras.

- Hola, - Dijo mientras entraba. – ¿Aun estás dormido?

- Sí… - Dijo estirándose un poco con voz infantil.

- Bueno, pues venga, vístete que tienes que ir al trabajo.

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó sonriente y se levantó.

Cuando entró en el baño del piso de abajo y cerró la puerta tras de él, comenzó a reír por la cara que había puesto Anju al verlo denudo. _"Desear a alguien como yo… ¡Qué buen gusto!",_ pensó Link mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la risa y paraba de reír.

Cuando salió con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, Anju estaba en la cocina haciendo no-se-que de almuerzo. Había dejado su ropa encima del sofá.

Secándose el pelo con una pequeña toalla con un movimiento rápido, cogió la ropa y subió de nuevo a la habitación.

- ¡A-An-Anju! ¡Me-me voy a cam-cambiar! – Exclamó mientras subía las escaleras.

- ¡No te había oído salir del baño!

"_Normal",_ pensó, "_soy el rey del sigilo"_

Antes de vestirse, quiso mirar de nuevo la gema azul y brillante_. _No lo entendía, pero le atraía mucho su color. Decidió llevársela con temor a que a Anju le entrara la curiosidad por saber que había en el cofre y la encontrara.

Se puso su ropa normal de trabajo del _Beretta_ y bajó de nuevo las escaleras.

Cuando estuvo en el piso de abajo, en la mesa estaba preparado un bocadillo bastante grande de lomo con queso.

- He hecho tu bocadillo favorito. – Dijo Anju.

- Gra-gracias… - Dijo sonrojado.

- ¡Ay! ¡Que mono! – Exclamó antes de cogerle la cabeza y bajarla para darle un beso en la frente.

Cuando se comió el bocadillo, se despidió de Anju y camino cojeando hasta el bar/restaurante _Beretta_. Como odiaba ese sitio. Siempre le hubiera gustado hacerse ver con su verdadera personalidad y decirles a todos los que lo habían molestado metralleta en mano "pues ahora, os jodéis todos", y comenzar a disparar y mutilarlos a todos.

Sí… sería fantástico.

Cuando llegó al bar/restaurante había un aire diferente, pero no sabía que era. En cierta manera.

- ¡Al fin has llegado! – Exclamó el jefe. – Tengo un trabajo especial para ti.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Exclamó como impaciente mientras aplaudía. _"No, trabajos especiales no… a ver a donde me envía ahora"._

- Quiero que atiendas tú a esa chica. – Dijo señalando.

Cuando miró en la dirección donde señalaba se le fue el aliento.

Una chica rubia, con gafas negras y ropa de cuero que parecía una motorista. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y estaba leyendo un diario. Intimidaba un poco, pero no dudó en hacer lo que pedía su jefe.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más hermosa le parecía, y el cuerpo… _"Guau… ¡Bop, bop!",_ ladró interiormente como un perro.

Pero cuanto más se acercaba, más notaba la sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Cuando estuvo a cinco pasos se dio cuanta de que pasaba. Un aura oscura rodeaba a la chica, un aura insensible y fría.

Y se acariciaba mucho el estomago.

Sonrió con deleite al saber que técnica podría utilizar.

- Ho-hola, - Saludó cuando se acercó. – felicidades.

- ¿Qué…? – Dijo mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿No es-está usted em-em-embaraza-zada?

- ¿Pero qué…?

- Pu-pues debe ser muy gua-guapo. – Se hizo a si mismo sonrojar y continuó. – Porque usted ta-también lo es… - Miro al suelo como avergonzado.

Entonces vio una aguja en la mano del estomago y se alejo un poco como para darle espacio.

- Le traeré algo sin alcohol. – Y se fue.

Suspiró al quedar al otro lado de la puerta.

La Encantadora no debería permitir que algo así sucediera.

Zelda estaba realmente impresionada de la conversa, si se podía llamar así, con el chico que le habían mandado matar.

"_Ya sabía que era listo, pero… ¿eso que fue?"_, se preguntó aun mirando por donde se había ido.

Se miro el estomago, pero no se vio gorda. Tenía un estómago plano y bronceado. Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un suspiro. Si se viera gorda, no podría hacer lo que casi siempre hacía.

Pero entonces abrió los ojos de golpe.

Se levantó velozmente y entró dentro del bar, mirando hacia todos los lados. Entró en la cocina por la puerta de al fondo del recinto y algunas personas le dijeron que se fuera pero estaba más atenta de otra cosa.

Inspeccionó todo el bar y sus alrededores.

Pero el chico ya no estaba.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>¡Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y dejad reviews XD!<p> 


	4. ¿Secuestrado por una bella señorita?

Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Siento que sean tan cortos.

Espero que este capítulo cumpla vuestras expectativas, y que sepais que en el próximo hay LEMON. Pero bueno, eso ya lo veréis al final del capítulo.

Gracias a aquellos que me han comentado y perdón por no haberlo comentado antes.

¡Disfrutad n_n!

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 2…<strong>_

_Se levantó velozmente y entró dentro del bar, mirando hacia todos los lados. Entró en la cocina por la puerta de al fondo del recinto y algunas personas le dijeron que se fuera pero estaba más atenta de otra cosa. _

_Inspeccionó todo el bar y sus alrededores._

_Pero el chico ya no estaba._

**CAP 3**

**¿Secuestrado por una bella señorita?**

Apoyado en la puerta de entrada de la casa de su cómplice, respiraba profundamente para poder recuperar el aliento.

Había venido corriendo como desde la puerta de atrás del local cuando tuvo ocasión.

Volvió a aporrear con insistencia segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera y Ayier le indicara con ademanes discretos que pasara. Entró en la casa pobremente decorada, las paredes estaban pintadas de simple blanco y solo tenía un piso, donde se distribuía todo de mala manera. Aguantó el impulso de mover una perna hacia delante con brusquedad cuando la perra de Ayier, Tilka, se restregó contra su pierna. _"¡Esto ya lo hace por maldad!"_, suspiró con una mirada de desaprobación hacia la perra.

De repente le entraron cales fríos por todo el cuerpo. Mal presentimiento para personas como él, ladrones experimentados, que percibían los mayores mínimos cambios que la gente solía pasar por alto.

Pero Link sabía de sobras que el más mínimo cambio en un plan, puede ser el que te lleve a la mayor victoria todos los tiempos o al más completo y ridículo fracaso.

Y le dio la impresión de que Ayier no era el mismo y se escondía algo de gran valor.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ayier cuando se hubo sentado en su sofá azul. - ¿No deberías estar trabajando?

- Alguien ha venido a matarme. – Dijo súbitamente.

Ayier lo miró un tanto sorprendido, pero pronto lo disimuló con un aire asustado que, a ojos de Link, era más que fingido.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Traes la piedra contigo?

Aquella última pregunta pareció importarle más que la primera, como si la primera fuera por educación, no por preocupación.

- Estoy bien, y sí, traigo aquí la gema. – Abrió su bolsillo trasero del pantalón sin sacar la gema. – No me había fijado en que blandita era.

- ¿Blandita?

- Sí. Sé que las gemas no son blanditas pero… esta sí. – Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de madera que se encontraban justo en el centro de la estancia, delante de una mesa. – Y ahora, ¡dale de comer a este pobre estomaguito indefenso!

Link escuchó como Ayier suspiraba y se dirigía a la cocina, pero su instinto de ladrón le seguía diciendo que algo no iba bien, que algo estaba fallando.

Sin que Ayier o su maldita perra Tilka se diesen cuenta, se levantó con un sigilo renovado a investigar el por qué de la sensación. Se dirigió a los cajones de enfrente de él donde se aguantaba la televisión, pero no había nada fuera de lugar.

Desde el comedor, oía a Ayier tararear desafinadamente una canción de los años ochenta.

Se acercó al teléfono sin dejar de mirar siempre en todas direcciones, sus ojos se enfocaban en cada objeto que veía. Más tiempo en los brillantes, claro estaba.

Investigando, llegó hasta el teléfono móvil y removió un poco los objetos y papeles que se encontraban por encima de la mesa. Uno en especial le llamó la atención: 100.000 millones, ponía. Una cifra bastante alta de lo que fueran esos millones.

Un montón de _'¿Y si…?'_ le vinieron a la cabeza, pero solo uno podía ser vigente. 100.000 millones por una información que solo ellos sabían.

- ¿Qué buscas? – Escuchó una voz lenta y acompasada a su espalda.

- Eres un traidor… - Susurró. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró con odio. - ¡Eres un traidor!

Salió de la casa y se fue corriendo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Ayier era el socio de su abuelo, lo fue de su padre el tiempo que estuvo vivo, lo había visto crecer a él mismo y… era el que les había dado la información para matarle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya era la hora del día favorita de la Encantadora… la hora en que todos se iban a dormir. Era más fácil matar cuando estaban dormidos.

Aunque para la victima que seguía ahora no tenía esos planes. Iba a matarle, sí, pero antes iba a dar uso a la única utilidad de los hombres.

Con unos telescopios había estado por horas esperando a que el muchacho se dignase a aparecer por allí. Cosa que parecía dar fruto, al fin y al cabo.

Salió del coche, sigilosa y veloz como pantera, con un pañuelo empapado en cloroformo. Bañado en cloroformo.

Saltó sin inconvenientes los arbustos que rodeaban la casa, verdaderamente suspiró cuando vio que se trataba de una casa solitaria, en medio del bosque. No era que le hubiese costado, en absoluto, pero era un alivio ahorrarse un par de balas por culpa de los husmeantes vecinos.

Cabizbajo, el chico se acercó a la puerta de su casita de dos plantas para abrirla. Había algo diferente en los alrededores del chico, algo que lo entristecía.

"_Tranquilo, chico",_ pensó, _"pronto estarás muerto"._

Y con ese pensamiento, se acercó a él rápida y sigilosamente. Pero cuando ya estaba a un paso del chico…

- Te he oído. – Susurró el muchacho. – Has dado cinco pasos desde entonces. – Se dio la vuelta y se enfrentó a ella. Vio el pañuelo en cloroformo y continuó. - Oh. Mira, tú y yo no somos tan diferentes.

- ¿Ah, no? – Dijo incorporándose. – Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Ambos trabajamos en las sombras y robamos.

- Yo no robo nada. Yo solo mato.

- Ahí lo tienes. ¿Matar no es robar la vida?

- No.

Y le puso el pañuelo en la cara antes de que pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando se despertó, el dolor de cabeza era un tanto incesante.

Intentó presionarse las sienes con las manos, pero no podía moverlas. Bueno, podía, pero en un diámetro muy limitado por culpa de algo que le hacía demasiada presión sobre las muñecas y que era un tanto afilado.

Debía tener cuidado si no quería cortarse con lo que fuera que… ¿le ataba?

Cuando se le enfocó un poco más la vista, enfocó que estaba sobre algo blando y ancho, miró hacia los lados. Era una cama.

Intentó mover las piernas, pero tampoco podía. También se encontraban con presión de algo afilado.

Queriendo saber que era, levantó la cabeza y vio atados sus tobillos a las esquinas inferiores, sus rodillas flexionadas, y ambas manos por encima de su cabeza. Aun no podía ver bien.

Presionó un poco desde todas sus extremidades a la vez pero, con solo un poco de fuerza, lo que fuera que le sujetara estaba haciendo un gran trabajo haciendo una pequeña herida en la parte interior de la muñeca y un poco en los tobillos. Realmente podría cortarse las venas de las muñecas si hacía demasiada fuerza.

De la ventana, entró una pequeña ráfaga de viento invernal que le heló hasta los huesos. Normalmente, a Link no le afectaban ni el frío ni el calor, pero… ¿estaba realmente desnudo? ¿Atado sobre una cama? _"Uy, uy, uy… tengo alguna admiradora secreta"_, pensó.

- No intentes gritar, nadie va a escucharte. No te esfuerces sobre las esposas, no podrás abrirlas y te cortarán lo suficiente profundo como para matarte, ¿has entendido? – Escucho una voz lenta y acompasada al lado suyo.

Cuando giró la cabeza, vio a la chica, la asesina, sentada sobre una silla, con las piernas cruzadas mirándole. Totalmente vestida, para su desgracia.

Tenía una pose agraciada, y desde el ángulo que tenía, Link podía ver algunas cosillas… como que le estaba mirando de arriba abajo a través de las gafas, por ejemplo.

- Oye, - Comenzó Link. – siéntete libre de tocar, ¿eh?

- ¿Perdona? – Sobre las gafas negras se alzó una fina ceja rubia.

- Nada, nada. Estaba aquí, amarrado a una cama, desnudo y aislado, sin nada que hacer…

La mujer cogió una navaja de encima de la mesilla de noche y le presionó con la punta el cuello. Tragó al saber que pasaría si hiciera un poquito más de presión. Cerró los ojos cuando noto una pequeña gotita caliente emanar de la punta de la navaja.

Volvió a abrirlos cuando notó una mano en su abdomen, fina y suave, pero dura y severa al mismo tiempo, y pudo volver a respirar cuando la navaja se alejó, solo para volver a retener el aliento cuando se fijó con el filo en el cuello.

- Quizá lo haga… - Dijo mientras le acariciaba su delgado estómago. – pero… - subió y se posicionó la nariz contra la suya. – no te muevas, - presionó un poco el filo y prosiguió. - o lo lamentarás. ¿De acuerdo?

Link asintió lentamente, no queriendo moverse mucho y no encontrando su voz.

Aunque tenía a una mujer, sentada en una silla y acariciándole todo lo que sería pecho, abdomen y brazos, estaba un poco… asustado.

"_Por qué, a ver, ¿qué persona en su sano juicio no lo estaría? Estoy atado a una cama, denudo, y una mujer preciosa me está tocando y eso, hasta ahí va bien, lo que no me gusta tanto… ¡Es mi postura, las malditas esposas y la maldita navaja!"_

Soltó la respiración de golpe cuando la mano pareció posarse de golpe sobre el interior de su muslo, encima de su rodilla, para ir subiendo más poco a poco. _"Vale, de acuerdo, está tía va por faena",_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

Quería dejarse llevar, pero... _"no es que me vaya mucho el royo sadomaso. No, no realmente."_

Ya era hora de detenerse.

- Oye, - Comenzó lentamente, tragando. – creo que… deberías parar. O eso o quitarme las esposas.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – Dijo mirando donde tocaba y ladeando la cabeza.

- Bueno, tú eres una señorita, ¿no? No deberías hacer esto.

- ¿Hacer el qué?

- Es... ¡Ah! – Exclamó al momento en que notó una leve caricia sobre su hombría. - Eso mismo.

- Ahá. – Dijo mientras lo volvía a acariciar en toda su longitud una vez.

Link gimió y levantó un poco la cabeza, pero la navaja lo detuvo.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía con una chica, pero… nunca lo había hecho así. _"Y, personalmente, no sé por qué sé está levantando mi amigo"._

No tenía libertad de movimientos, no podía ni mover la cabeza, ni los brazos, ni las piernas sin un corte.

_"La situación apesta, así que… ¿por qué no sacarle mayor provecho del que sacaría cualquiera?",_ pensó resignado.

No había nada que hacer, sino esperar a ver que pasaba.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí, mis queridos seguidores XD. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y dejad reviews! ¡Y gracias de nuevo a aquellos que ya los han dejado!<p> 


	5. ¡Secuestrado por una indecente señorita!

He aquí mi nuevo capitulo ^o^

Cuidado, es lemon, aunque seguro que los que estás leyendo esto es porque queréis lemon XD.

- blablabla - (Diálogos)

_"blablabla"_ (Pensamientos)

**Descargo de responsavilidad: Estos personajes no son míos, ni los utilizo con intención de lucro. Estos personajes (la mayoría de ellos) son de The Legend Of Zelda, de Nintendo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 3…<strong>_

_No era la primera vez que lo hacía con una chica, pero… nunca lo había hecho así. "Y, personalmente, no sé por qué se está levantando mi amigo"._

_No tenía libertad de movimientos, no podía ni mover la cabeza, ni los brazos, ni las piernas sin un corte._

"_La situación apesta, así que… ¿por qué no sacarle mayor provecho del que sacaría cualquiera?", pensó resignado. _

_No había nada que hacer, sino esperar a ver que pasaba._

**CAP 4**

**¡Secuestrado por una indecente señorita!**

Le costaba respirar mientras estaba tumbado en aquella cama. La muchacha se había pasado minutos enteros mirándole, como si comprobase los defectos una mercancía, y hacía rato que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos por culpa de la mirada de la chica y tanto escrutinio.

Suspiró y volvió a respirar cuando pareció detenerse, aun con la navaja en el cuello de Link.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Murmuró Link.

- Cállate. – Dijo apretando más la navaja en su cuello, pero sin cortarle, y con una mano en la boca. – No quiero oírte decir una palabra en todo lo que queda de noche.

Link asintió, sin poder hablar o respirar.

La chica, aun vestida y con la maldita navaja, se montó a horcajadas encima suyo y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho. Más de una vez saltó ante una caricia cerca de sus botones.

"_No es por nada",_ quiso decirle, _"pero me gustaría que me quitases las esposas"._

Le estaban comenzando a hacer un poco de daño por culpa de los pequeños botes que daba.

- No te voy a quitar nada.

- Tarde. – Comentó Link. – Me has quitado la rop ¡Ah!

Cerró de golpe los ojos.

Cuando habló, la navaja se clavó un poco más en su garganta, haciéndole un pequeño corte, a la vez que le mordía en el mismo sitio donde le había gustado que lo tocara.

La chica se levantó, y por fin dejó de notar la presión de la navaja contra su cuello.

Cuando la Encantadora se levantó, dejó la navaja en la mesilla de noche, aun abierta y se quitó la parte inferior de lo que llevaba puesto, aquellos pantalones de cuero negro y las botas.

Se fijó en el chico, que parecía costarle respirar y aun con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió maliciosamente cuando se fijó mejor en el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho.

Era delgado. No tenía un cuerpo escultural de gimnasio, pero tampoco famélico. Tenía un rostro bastante guapo, con facciones muy poco marcadas, aunque para nada femeninas. Su cabello era como el color de la paja, y sus ojos azules como el cielo, además de un pecho sin nada de bello. El chico tenía poco bello corporal y el poco que tenía era más rubio que su cabello.

La voz del chico tenía un timbre que no sabría decir si era agudo o grave, y era bastante inteligente.

Y también era un fantasma.

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos cuando retornó la navaja en su cuello.

La Encantadora le dio una mirada que decía claramente: "Cá-lla-te".

Entonces, sin previo aviso al chico, se empaló ella misma de golpe sobre el muchacho.

Link abrió los ojos y gimió, arqueando un poco la espalda, mientras tiraba de las esposas de las manos. Pronto dejó de hacerlo, le hicieron un pequeño corte.

La chica encima de él estaba totalmente quieta, no se movía en absoluto.

La Encantadora estaba totalmente palizada, le había dicho perfectamente tres o cuatro veces que se callara pero, de lo contrario, había gemido.

Ningún hombre en absoluto había desobedecido una orden suya.

Apoyándose de rodillas en ambos lados de la cadera del chico y viendo como la navaja aun apretaba su cuello sangrante, volvió a subir y se quedó con solo la cabeza dentro de ella. El chico volvió a gemir.

Miró las muñecas del muchacho y las vio ya con herida. _"Este es solo el principio",_ pensó_, "cuando acabe con él a lo mejor ya se ha matado él mismo_".

Volvió a bajar de golpe y el muchacho intentó callarse, pero de poco le sirvió.

La Encantadora sonrió ante el nuevo reto que se le venía a la cabeza.

Sentada sobre el chico, comenzó a lamerle y morderle la clavícula, sacando suaves gritos de la garganta del muchacho.

Con la mano libre comenzó a acariciarle alrededor de los botones y a pellizcarlos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, la cara del muchacho debajo de ella era una mezcla entre el dolor de las mordeduras y el placer de las caricias.

Queriendo escucharle, le susurró en la oreja.

- Deja salir tu voz…

- Genial, – Comenzó. – porque quería decirte que eres un tanto demasiado ruda.

Como respuesta, la Encantadora le mordió donde estaban situadas sus manos.

Subió y volvió a bajar, impulsándose con las rodillas, mientras mordisqueaba fuertemente la zona, hasta dejarla más rojiza de lo que estaba. Cuando dio un grito ahogado en su garganta y no lo dejó salir, la Encantadora mordió más fuerte.

- Oye, oye, oye, oye… - Murmuró Link rápidamente. – Para... ya está bien.

- ¿Por qué? – Ronroneó mientras ascendía hasta que la hombría de Link quedó fuera de su interior.

- Por…porque no es normal… lo que estás… haciendo. – Dijo con voz agitada.

La verdad era que se estaba comenzando a acostumbrar, pero eso no significara que no le dolieran las muñecas de vez en cuando.

Perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la chica rubia volvió a bajar hasta la empuñadura y se volvió a callar un gemido, a lo que la chica contestó con una fuerte mordida en su lóbulo.

- Lo haremos así. – El susurro en su oreja fue severo. – Cada vez que te calles, te morderé, y tal vez te haga sangrar. – Desplazó la navaja hasta donde se encontraba la vena del cuello y prosiguió. – ¿Entiendes?

Link asintió y cerró los ojos, sin nada que decir.

Comenzando con un ritmo de sus caderas, la Encantadora se deleitaba con los ruidos que salían de la boca del muchacho al que mataría dentro de poco. En cuanto acabara con él.

Movía las caderas con el sexo del muchacho dentro, mientras miraba su cara. Era un ritmo muy lento, pronto el chico comenzó a temblar.

Entonces, le miró los labios.

Entreabiertos y dejando escapar suaves gemidos, no eran tan carnosos como los suyos, eran finos y pálidos, aun así apetitosos. Por un momento estuvo tentada a bajar y besarlos, pero declinó la idea.

Se detuvo y siguió mirando los labios del chico que en aquel momento tenía los ojos cerrados. Se fijó en su pecho, rojizo por las mordeduras de ella, que subía y bajaba con rapidez y con un ritmo inconstante.

- Oye… - Escuchó un susurro desde la garganta del muchacho. – por favor… - La Encantadora pensaba que iba a decir que se detuviera, así que se asombró cuando continuó. – si no te mueves, creo que me voy a morir…

Sonrió y comenzó a moverse rápido de golpe, subiendo y bajando mientras movía también las caderas.

Link sentía que se subía el corazón a la boca. Emitía bajos gemidos, no estando acostumbrado a gemir cuando lo hacía el amor con alguna mujer, y si lo hacía solo eran gruñidos. Aunque pronto comenzó a gemir más fuerte ante las mordeduras de la chica encima de él.

"_¡Es muy ruda!", _exclamó exasperado.

Con el movimiento que notaba sobre su sexo, los hombros de Link se removían de un lado para otro, sin nada más que poder mover. También comenzó a mover las piernas, estirándolas y contrayéndolas de nuevo.

No se daba prisa por la petición del chico, y ella lo sabía. Ningún hombre le daba órdenes a la Encantadora. Se estaba dando prisa porque no quería besarle, eso era una pérdida de tiempo para ella, pero notaba que si no se daba prisa, lo haría.

Link no creía que aguantara mucho más. Verdaderamente la chica era muy buena en aquello, y él no tenía tanta experiencia como la tenía ella.

Cada vez notaba más cerca su culminación y, sin poder evitarlo y sin importarle demasiado, comenzó a tirar de las esposas encima de su cabeza y a moverse todo él en espasmos incontrolables.

"¡Maldita navaja!", exclamó para si cuando le hico un pequeño corte.

Link comenzó a gritar girándose de un lado para otro de la cama. Sabía que tenía sangre corriendo por sus muñecas, pero no la notaba, todo lo que notaba era el movimiento de la asesina sobre su sexo y en aquel momento pensó que era una desgracia que estuviera vestida. Aunque parecía no sudar ni cansarse demasiado, no gemía tan alto como él lo hacía, tan solo gruñía y poco más. "Y ya no me muerde", se apuntó un tanto.

- O-oye… me… me…

Pero Link no pudo terminar la frase mientras soltaba un grito demasiado sonoro para los sensibles oídos de la chica y terminaba. La Encantadora se salió a tiempo para que no lo hiciera dentro de ella. Ese era un honor que no lo concedería a una simple víctima.

Link tensó fuertemente las manos como pudo por las esporas y todo su cuerpo se cubrió por unos brutales espasmos. De las pocas veces que había hecho aquel acto, nunca había terminado con tanta fuerza como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

Cuando los espasmos terminaron, notó un cansancio demasiado grande como para luchar contra él y se vino abajo, cerrando los ojos para descansar. Solo cerrarlos, cayó dormido.

La Encantadora se había quedado mirando como el chico rubio terminaba, agitándose y tensando todos sus músculos. Y, cuando terminó, simplemente se desmayó.

Elevando su mirada a las muñecas, las vio todas ensangrentadas y llenas de aquel viscoso líquido rojo.

Se levantó de la cama y se volvió a poner los pantalones después de lavarse con un poco de papel.

Ya se daría una buena ducha por la mañana, cuando el muchacho ya estuviera muerto.

Navaja en mano, se dirigió al cuerpo inconsciente e indefenso del chico, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo, cuando le llamaron al celular de la Hermandad. Suspirando, cogió el teléfono y dejó la navaja cerrada encima de la mesilla de noche.

- ¿Quién eres y cómo has conseguido este número? – Preguntó cuando descolgó.

- Encantadora. – Escucho la vez del The Killer.

- Afirmativo.

- El chico ese al que tienes que matar, ¿lo tienes ya?

- Afirmativo.

- Bien, no lo mates. Quiero que lo interrogues a ver que sabe sobre la gema que robó. Y cuando termines, haz lo que quieras con él.

- Señor, - Comenzó. – no entiendo muy bien. ¿Para que quiere que lo interrogue? Es un simple ladrón.

- Haz lo que quieras con él. – Prosiguió el The Killer, sin hacer caso a su pregunta. – Pero tráeme su gema.

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

* * *

><p>Soy primeriza en esto del lemon y, personalmente creo que no se me da bien, pero... bueno, se aceptan tomates podridos y calabazas, pero cuidado, no me deis en los ojos.<p>

Si me dáis algunos trucos estaré más que agradecida. Ni que decir tengoo que habrá más lemon en los próximos capitulos, y me gustaría que disfrutaseis de mis historias, ¿sí?

Siento que haya sido tan malo si no os h gustado ù_ú

¡Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews n_n!


	6. Chapter 6

Perdooon ó.ò! estoy algo ocupada ultimamente, a parte del hehco de que voy a comenzar todas mis istorias de nuevo y voy a alargar los capitulos, siento no haber avisado antes


End file.
